les souvenirs annonce une mauvaise nouvelle
by paulremy83
Summary: une hidoire avec mello, matt, near,L est une personnage aventer nomer kisa


Mon histoire ce passe en l'an 3002 . Je m'appelle kisa , j'ai 19 ans, je suis de taille moyenne , avec des cheveux brun mi long qui font ressortir mon visage fin et doux. Mes yeux bleu étais fermer car j'essayais temps bien de mal de dormir. J' habiter dans cet appartement spacieux avec deux jeune garçon . L'un âgé lui aussi de 19 ans s'appelait mello ou plutôt Mihael keehl. Il étais l'homme de ma vie ,si bien que nous allons nous marier dans deux mois . Il étais blond, avec des cheveux qui lui tomber jusqu'au épaule se qui cacher un peu la brulure qui partait du côté gauche de son magnifique visage et qui descendait jusqu'à sa première côte en passant sur son épaule gauche . Elle étais aussi atténuer par ses superbes yeux bleus . Il étais grand et musclé. L'autre un ans plus jeune que nous , s'appelait near où Nate river, il étais comme moi de taille moyenne , mais on avait dût mal a se faire une véritable idée de sa taille car il se tenait la plus part du temps assis sur les genoux ou sur ses jambes. Sa peau plus blanche que la mienne fessait ressortir ses yeux bleus et s'accorder a la perfection avec ses cheveux blanc et bouclé. Cette nuit je n'arrivait pas a dormir, je m'agiter sous les draps et malgré les mots réconfortant que mello me disait pour me calmer , je n'arrivait pas a me calmer . Je fessait des cauchemar , je sait vous allez dire que a mon age c'est honteux , débile ou je ne c'est quoi , mais cela est la pure vérité .tous les pires souvenir mélanger tous de même a certain agréables me revenez en mémoire. Que ce soit la mort de mes parents, mon arriver a l'orphelinat ou encore le combat déchaînais que j'avais mener il y deux ans jours pour jours, tous me revenait . Mais vous ne devait pas vraiment bien comprendre ce que je vous raconte , c'est pour quoi je vais tous reprendre depuis le début , en l'an 2989 , j'étais alors âgé de 6 ans .l'Europe (le continent et pas l'union européenne) étais un des continent les plus avancé technologiquement , la France mon pays natale étais le premier , le meilleur le top1 en terme de technologie . Elle étais en avance sur tous les autre pays, si bien qu'elle étais la première a fabriquer des hommes robots , appeler plus communément humanoïdes . Ils avait étaient conçu dans le but de servir les humains,leurs inventeurs, mais il s'avéra qu'ils avait un défaut de fabrication. Ils ne répondez pas a toutes les demande auquel les humains pouvait les contrainte et en plus de cela ils avaient la fâcheuse manies de vouloir tuer aussi bien leurs semblables que leurs inventeurs . Les humains prirent les mesures nécessaire et firent enfermer tous les humanoïde et les firent détruire. Un soir alors que la nuit étais déjà tomber depuis un bon moment la télévision passa un flash informations d'une importance national , certain humanoïdes arrêter la veille devait être détruit aujourd'hui mais avait réussit a s'échapper , on ne sait comment mais on demander une des plus grande prudence et de téléphoner tous de suite au service de police si on croiser dans la rue l'un de ces récidiviste robot , comment les reconnaître facile ils tous étais marquer d' un triangle vert sur le front . Ce flash informations , moi et mes parent ne l'avons pas entendu , car ma mère et moi étions entrain de nous préparer pour dormir et que mon père s'occuper de finir la vaisselle. Quelqu'un sonna a la porte, ma mère qui venait de fermer la porte de ma chambre ,alla ouvrir et se fit tiré une balle dans la tête par un homme , mon père courra vers l'entrée dés qu'il avait entendu le coup de feu et reçut lui aussi une balle dans le cœur par un deuxième homme , je dit homme mais je devrait plutôt dire humanoïdes ,car il s'agissait des humanoïdes qui c'étaient échapper . Moi qui avait entendu les coup e feu sortit de ma chambre qui se trouvait au premier étage , je descendis les escalier et découvrit les deux corps s'en vit de mes parents ,je vis deux ombres bouger dans la cuisine , je courut me cacher dans le placard a manteau de l'entrée et attendu avec patience que les deux personnes sorte de la maison ( je ne savait pas encore qu'il s'agissait d'humanoïdes , je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence ). quand ils furent partit et que j'estimai qu'ils devait être suffisamment loin de mon quartier , je sortis de ma cachette de fortune et sortit de la maison s'en même prendre la peine de regarder mes parents morts .j'errais pendant quelque heure dans les rues de la ville endormie , je ne fessait pas attention d'où j'allais ,et de ce qui m'entourais . Je finis par m'arrêter car la fatigue me pris , je me m'adossait maladroitement contre le coin du parapet d'un des plus vieux pont et le moins fréquenter de la ville , au moins j'étais sur que personnes ne viendrait m'embêtais . Je fus réveiller , même pas trois heure après que je me sois installer ici, par un jeune garçon qui étais accompagner par un vieux monsieur . Le jeune me demanda niaisement ce que je fessait ici toute seule , je le regarda avec un air mauvais , je lui avait pas demander de me réveiller et encore moins de me demander ce que je fessait ici . Il me reposa la question avec un ton un peu agacer , je lui répondit brusquement « je t'ai demander comment tu t'appelle », il me sourit et dit a l'adresse du vieux monsieur qui rigoler de ma réponse, que au moins je savais parler , moi légèrement agacé lui répondit « non mais tu croyait que je suis analphabète » le vieux monsieur rigola a nouveaux . Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda quel age j'avais et où étais mes parents, je lui répondit et les insista à me suivre .pendant le trajet je sympathisa avec le garçon ,une fois arriver dans l'aller de ma maison je leurs dit que je ne les accompagnerais pas a l'intérieur . Le vieux monsieur demanda au jeune garçon de rester avec moi dans le jardin, il entra dans la maison et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec un des mes sac à dos . Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me demanda doucement si je voulait aller venir habiter avec eux dans un endroit où il y aura plein d'autre enfants , je regarda le jeune garçon il me fessait oui de la tête , j'acceptais de venir avec eux . Je découvrit une magnifique demeure avec très grand jardin. Le vieux monsieur demanda au jeune garçon d'aller jouer avec les autre et me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau . Là il me tendit une feuille de questionnaire et me demanda de la remplir et de la lui donner quand j'aurai fini , je regarda la feuille et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un QCM . Je le remplie en deux trois mouvement et le tendit au monsieur , il parut surprit que je lui rende si vite, il parcourue la feuille et fit un sourire , il me posa quel que autres questions a l'oral, je lui répondit , il sourit après chaque réponse , il me posa une dernière qui n'étais autre « quel est ton nom » je lui répondit « kisa satsuki » il me dit qu'il fallait que je ne donne mon vrais nom a personne et que j'allai m'appeler saki dans cette endroit , il m'expliqua aussi que j'allai allait dans une partis de l'orphelinat où peut d'enfants réussissaient a aller et que pour l'instant je serait dans une chambre toute seule , il me mena a une pièce qui allait devenir ma futur chambre pendant un certain temps et me montra une autre salle qui allait être ma nouvelle classe .

Il m'amena dans une grande bibliothèque , il me laissa pour sois disant faire connaissance avec les autre enfants présent dans la pièce et que si j'avais un souci j'avais qu'a venir le voir dans son bureau. Quand il fut partit je traversa la pièce sous les regard étonner de certain enfant et alla m'installer dans un coin sombre de la pièce d'où je pourrais voir tous les recoin de la bibliothèque .je remarqua que le jeune garçon de tous l'heure n'étais pas présent dans la pièce. Deux garçon attira tous de suite mon intention , l'un étais blond il souriait a plusieurs enfant et leur parler mes rester tous de même un peu a l'écart. Il n'arrêter pas de manger du chocolat , mais a ma grande surprise il étais mince , a vus d' œille je me dit qu'il devait avoir le même age que moi . L'autre avait des cheveux blanc et étais assis sur ses genoux et jouer tous seule avec des robots , lui comparer a l'autre étais vraiment à part . Je passa deux heures entières à les observer , une sonnerie se fit entendre et une dames rentra et se dirigea vers moi elle me demanda de la suivre . Je me leva et la suivais dans une grande pièce remplie de table et de chaises , je devina avant que la dame me donne la confirmation qu'il s'agissait du réfectoire , elle m'indiqua une table de quatre place et m'incita a aller m'y assoir. Je me dirigea donc paisiblement et tira une chaise vers moi et m'y assit . Les autres enfants arrivèrent en criant rigolant , j'espérais que le jeune garçon que j'avais rencontrer aller venir s'assoir a ma table , amis je le vit rigoler avec d'autres enfants et s'assoir a l'autre bout de la pièce , je baissa la tête légèrement dessus qu'il ne mes pas remarquer alors que j'étais la seule a être déjà dans la pièce et assise .je releva la tête quand je remarqua que les deux garçon que j'avais observer dans la bibliothèque venait de s'assoir a ma table. Le blond se mit en face de moi et l'autre à côté de lui . Le blond m'observais dans les moindre détailles, il me semblai qu'il calculer je ne sait quoi . Quand à l'autre , il ne me lança qu'un bref coup d' œille avant de lancer au blond : « Mello ,cela ne se fait pas de toiser les gens, surtout quand il s'agit d'une fille » . Le blond perdit son air assurer et fit une grimace à son partenaire en lui criant : « je ne t'es rien demander l'albinos » ,le concerner se contenta seulement de soulever les épaule avec un air désespérer . Le blond reporta son attention sur moi des que les plateaux avais été servi. Il me demanda si j'avais répondu au QCM donner par Roget . J'en déduit qu'il devait parler du vieux Monsieur. je lui fit oui de la tête . Il continua parler surement plus pour lui que pour moi :

« donc elle doit être une petite génie comme moi et near , tu sait qui est L ?

bien sur qui ne sait pas qui il est .

Ok , tu t'appelle comment ?

Saki

sache , il pris un air supérieur, saki que tu n'arrivera jamais à me battre .

???

car tu voit, moi je suis mello , et je serait le successeur de L »

l'autre rigola silencieusement avant de lancer : « il faudrait déjà que tu arrive à me battre », le blond tous son sang froid et lui répondit avec un ton de défit: « tu cherche la bagarre boule de neige ».

Le blond reporta son attention sur moi des que les plateaux avais été servi. Il me demanda si j'avais répondu au QCM donner par Roget . J'en déduit qu'il devait parler du vieux Monsieur. je lui fit oui de la tête . Il continua parler surement plus pour lui que pour moi :

« donc elle doit être une petite génie comme moi et near , tu sait qui est L ?

bien sur qui ne sait pas qui il est .

Ok , tu t'appelle comment ?

Saki

sache , il pris un air supérieur, saki que tu n'arrivera jamais à me battre .

???

car tu voit, moi je suis mello , et je serait le successeur de L.

l'autre rigola silencieusement avant de lancer : « il faudrait déjà que tu arrive à me battre », le blond tous son sang froid et lui répondit avec un ton de défit: « tu cherche la bagarre boule de neige ». je sourit en voyant mello s'emporter pour savoir qui dés deux étais le plus fort . Une semaine passa où j'appris que cette orphelinat en plus de recueillir les enfants abandonner ou orphelins ,elle former les plus intelligent pour devenir les futurs successeur de L et j'appris aussi à mieux connaître les deux garçon si différent et en même temps si proche. Je remarquas aussi pendant cette semaine, la dualité ,à la qu'elle seul mello se lancer car near se ficher bien de savoir qui aurai la meilleur note au contrôle . Roget me changea de chambre comme prévus et me fis m'installer dans celle de mello et de near .pendant les cinq années qui suivirent mon arriver, je me battais régulièrement avec mello pour qu'il arrête de faire des coups foireux à ce pauvre near .

En 2994 un nouveau garçon arriva dans nôtre classe. Mello lui fit à lui aussi son grand cinéma, le même qu'il qu'au jour de mon arriver. Ce garçon s' appeler matt ,il étais roux ,avec des lunettes aux vers teinter qui n'enlever jamais, il avait le même age que near , il avait l'air de se moquer royalement de se que lui disait mello . Cela eu pour circonstance d'énerver nôtre blond qui se défoula sur une de ses tablettes de chocolat. Mais il finirent par sympathiser très vite et ils s'associèrent pour faire des coups encore plus foireux contre near. j'avais un léger problème avec lui, il me sembler qu'il avait une chose de pas humain chez lui, avec le temps cette imprécision ne me quittai pas mais je fini par sympathiser moi aussi avec matt pour le plus grand bonheur des trois garçons. Roget voulait me changer de chambre car il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de me laisser seule avec c'est trois garçon .quand j'appris cela je me précipita dans le bureau de celui ci pour protester contre ce choix . maintenant que j'y repense je comprend pour quoi il voulait faire cela ,à cette époque j'étais âgée de 10 ans et cela fessait un peu choc du laisser une fille avec des garçon dans une même chambre. Je découvrit en entrant dans le bureau mello , matt et à ma grande surprisse near qui supplier Roget pour qu'il me laisse dans leur chambre , je vient me joindre a leur supplication. Roget fini par céder et me laissa dans leur chambre . Mello et matt se mirent a me soulever et a me posaient chacun sur une de leur épaule. ils me portèrent ainsi ; sous les regard meurtrier des autres fille , jusqu'à notre chambre . On c'était vraiment fait remarquer dans les couloir car en plus de la pyramide qu'on former , near montrer pour une fois sa joie d'habitude enfui à l'intérieur de lui . Je passa sept années merveilleuses malgré mes bataille pour faire échouer les plans diabolique des deux garçon à l'encontre de near et les regard hautain des filles jalouse de ma complicité avec les deux garçon , qui étais sois disant les plus canon de l'orphelinat . C'est vrais qu'ils étais plutôt beau garçon et qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'envoyer balader toute les filles qui voulait leur parler ou les approcher. Je me rencontre à présent de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir être aussi proche d'eux .c'est années furent véritablement des années merveilleuses , mais se bonheur ne devait pas duré éternellement cela aurais été trop beau pour être vrai . Mon enfers recommença en l'année 3000 , le jour de mon anniversaire. Je venais d'avoir 17 ans et de recevoir de la part de mello une dizaines de tablette de chocolat , un robot de la part de near et la dernière console a la mode grâce à matt . Roget lui m'offrait une simple enveloppe , qui contenais surement la chose qui allait le plus me réjouirent , une convocation pour moi et les trois garçon de la part de L. Il nous demander de venir le rejoindre le plus vite possible pour l'aider a résoudre une affaire . On partit même pas deux heure après avoir reçu la lettre . Dans l'avion qui devait nous menait a L , je ressentie un mauvais présage ; comme si une chose horrible aller nous arriver à L, moi et les garçon . Je chassa vite cette idée de mon esprit , rien ne pourrais nous arriver car on serait avec le grand L . je sentais la fatigue m'envahir il fessait nuit , se allait faire cinq heures qu'on étais dans cet avion sans avoir la possibilité de se lever . Je fini par avoir la tête qui glissa sur l'épaule de near , car mello étais assis en face de moi , a coté de lui c'était assis matt et moi j'avais near a mes coté . Deux heure plus tard l'avion se posa sur la terre ferme , je me réveilla la tête non plus sur l'épaule de near mais sur celle de mello . Je ne chercha pas à essayer de comprendre se qui c'était passer pendant mon sommeille. On sortit de l'avion et alla rejoindre un policier qui travailler avec L sur cette enquête . Je fut horrifier par le paysage qui se trouver devant nous , la ville étais en ruine , en feu ,des corps jonchais le sol humide de sang . Le policier nous devancés et nous mena dans une armurerie , il nous ordonna de choisir une arme avec la quelle on pourrait se défendre mello choisi un pistolet avec une croix qui pendait au bout de la crosse , je doit avouer que moi aussi j'avais une préférence pour se pistolet, mello fut très heureux de me l'offrir , matt pris lui un revolver mais sans la croix , quand a near il pris un couteau . Le policier nous conduit ensuite devant une trappe , il l'ouvrit grâce a un code et nous fit descendre un escalier pentu . Celui ci nous menas dans un grand vestibule , donnant sur plusieurs couloirs. Il en pris un qui mena dans une pièce , un jeune homme âgé de vingt , le haut du dos courber , ses yeux noir cerner de cernes encore plus noir. C'est cheveux étais soit pas coiffer , soit ils l'étais mais il passer trois heure pour pouvoir leur donner cette formes complexe. Je pencher plutôt pour la première solution . Il ne nous dit qu'une chose : « je suis L » , on répondit tour a tour par : « moi saki ; moi mello ; moi matt ; et moi near . ». L sourit , il nous distribua un dossier et nous dit avant de sortir : « vous avez une heure pour étudier se dossier et pour en tiré une hypothèses » . Il revient une heure après et nous fit chacun exposer nos hypothèses . A la fin il nous félicita et nous expliqua qu'il étais lui aussi arriver à cette hypothèse . Je me permis de demander si l'un d'eux avais déjà croiser ou vus des humanoïdes. L et les autre me répondirent que non il n'en avait jamais vus et encore moins croiser . L me demanda pour quoi je poser cette question ; je lui répondis que j'en étais pas sur a 100 pour100 mais que c'était surement la première génération qui avait tuer mes parents , L me regarda droit dans les yeux avec l'un de ses regard intriguer . Il allait me poser une autre question quand le policier arriva paniquer et nous disant: « il faut qu'on parte ils nous on trouver haarg » . il venait se faire tiré dessus , on se fit attaquer par derrière en recevant un coup sur la tête . On se réveilla les yeux bander , les mains et les pieds ligoter . Je devina que derrière moi se tenait L , ses bras étaient attacher de tel façon qu'il m'enlacer , near étais à ma gauche et mello à ma droite , matt lui étais allonger sur le coté à mes pieds il étais le seule a dormir . Je lui donna un petit coup de pied pour le réveiller. Il bougonna en me disant que j'aurai put le laisser dormir tranquillement , mello qui avait perdu son sang froid lui gueula de la fermer .un silence se fit , la seule chose qui le troubler étais le bruit clair et net d'une goute d'eau tomber sur le carrelage froid de la pièce . Le bruit d'une pote au loin qui grince en s'ouvrant résonna ,suivi de la porte de notre pièce . Une lampe accrocher au plafond s'alluma , les sourires se mirent a courir vers leurs trous pour s'y réfugier , des pas lourd marchant vers nous se firent entendre , la voix grave d'un homme rempli la pièce : « tu as raison bébé , elle est plutôt mignonne la gamine , je me la ferais bien » mello , matt crièrent en même temps « ne la toucher pas salopard »un autre homme rentra dans la pièce en hurlant :

« vos gueules les morveux, quand a toi tu ne la touche pas

mais bébé

tais toi tu m'énerve , enlève leur bandeau

oui »

l'homme s'approcha de moi et me retira le bandeau qui cacher mes yeux , il fit de même avec les autre . Je remarqua une chose toute nos armes sauf la miennes été poser sur une table , se qui prouver bien qu'il nous avait pas plus fouillait que ça .nos ravisseur nous détacha les mains et les pieds puis ils s'approchèrent de near et ils dirent en rigolant : « on va peu être commencer par boule de neige ». il attrapèrent near par les épaules et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce . Ils commencèrent a le gifler , a lui donnait des coup de pieds dans le ventre , near hurler de douleur , je l'entendais pleurer doucement. Je n'arriva pas a supporter cela plus longtemps , je me leva en sortant mon pistolet qui étais cacher dans mon soutien gorge . Mello essaya de me retenir en me tenant par le poignet , mais je me libéra de sa mains . Je leva le pistolet vers un des homme et lui tira dans le dos, j'eus la confirmation de mes inquiétudes , ils étaient bien des humanoïdes. Ils se regardèrent et celui sur le quel je venait de tiré courra vers moi ,pendant que l'autre continuer a violenter near . Je tira une nouvelle fois , l'humanoïde tomba . L'autre se retourna, je découvrit qu'il avait commencer a déshabiller near , il hurla : « salope tu la buter » , je lui répondit calmement en braquant mon pistolet vers lui : « t'inquiète pas ,tu va aller le rejoindre » et je lui tira dessus , il continua a avancer, je tira une seconde fois et une troisièmement fois pour l'achever . Il tomba raide sur le carrelage , je m'approcha de lui et lui dit froidement : « j'ai venger mes parent espèce de saloperie de robot », il ferma les yeux et mourut complétement . Je me releva et ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouver dans la pièce et en sortit un tissue qui ferait l'affaire pour faire une couverture, que je donna a near en m'accroupissant a coté de lui . Il me pris dans ses bras et me remercia de tous son cœur, mello hurla : « attention saki » . le premier humanoïde sur le quel j'avais tiré , attrapa le révolver de matt et me tira dessus , j'eus juste le temps d'éviter de peu la balle , qui m'érafla l'épaule avant de pénétrer dans le mur. Je me retourna ,m'avança un peu vers lui et me préparer a lui tiré dessus quand il tira non plus vers moi mais vers le plafond. Je leva la tête et découvrit des bonbonne remplie , L hurla d'acide quand le mi-robot mi-humain tira sur l'une d'elle , je savait que je n'aurai pas la rapidité pour me dégager attend, mello cria mon nom en se jetant sur moi et en me poussant vers near . Mello eu tous le coté gauche bruler par l'acide qui lui tombait dessus . Je cria de haine et tira par dessus l'épaule de celui ci sur le robot qui s'apprêter a tirer sur matt en criant « ah ah ah l'enfant maudit va mourir grâce a moi je vais être le plus respecter » . je tira deux coup , peut être trois ou peu être plus , je m'acharnais sur l'humanoïde , jusqu'au moment où il n'eus plus de balle. Mello étais recroquevillé sur lui même , je voyait qui serait les dent pour ne pas crier de douleur . Je criait des ordre a tous va. Matt arriva avec une bassine remplie d'eau et near m'apporta le tissu que je lui avait passer , je le déchira en plusieurs morceau , l'un que je trempa dans l'eau pour rincer et enlever l'acide de la blessure de mello . Une fois celle ci nettoyer je lui banda le visage et l'épaule avec les autre morceau de tissu . Mello me regarda droit dans les yeux et se mit a sourire , il me remercia et fini par me dire : « maintenant que je n'est plus aucune chance je peut te le dire . Saki je t'aime mais je sais que tu ne voudra plus de moi , avant j'avais peu être encore des chances mais maintenant j'ai plus aucune chance , mais je suis heureux de t'avoir sauver et de t'avoir dit se que je ressentais

oh mello je t'aime

ne dit pas n'importe quoi ,qu'elle fille voudrait d'un petit copains défigurer

moi je veut bien d'un petit copains défigurer ,si il s'agit de toi mello »

je pencha la tête vers lui , il m'embrassa passionnément et me dit encore merci. Il s'aida de son coude et se mis assis . L se racla le fond de la gorge pour réclamer notre attention. Il me dit calmement : « saki j'admire le courage avec le quel tu a maitriser les évènements , tu a fait preuve de sang froid et cela est une grande qualité , vous avais remarquer que moi je suis un gros peureux . Vous pouvais rentrer a l'orphelinat

mais l'enquête

l'enquête , elle avait pour but de trouvais et de tuer les deux humanoïdes que saki a tuer

et pour quoi il a appeler matt l'enfant maudit

par ce que votre camarade matt est un enfant ayant quelque gênes des robots et ils le traque depuis des années et cela ne vas pas s'arranger . Les humanoïdes que vous avait vu aujourd'hui son les nouveaux crée par la France , cela va faire trois ans qu'il on été crée tous aller bien comparer au premier modèles créer en 2989 , mais malheureusement ils on commencer a se rebeller et une guerre a éclater entre inventeur et invention . Cette ville est le nid des humanoïdes ,c'est ici qu'ils sont conçut. Ils non pas encore eu l'idée de partir pour faire la guerre hors de cette ville. Les autorités française on fait faire des murailles indestructible autour de la villes .Chaque jours des dizaines d'humanoïdes sont détruit mais c'est deux la était les plus dangereux il avait pour mission de tuer l'humain qui avait des gênes robot. Je vous conseille de partir le plus vite pour rentrer a l'orphelinat car ici sa devient trop dangereux moi je repart d'ici dans un mois ».

On quitta les locaux humide et mal éclairer de le basse des humanoïdes . L nous raccompagnais à l'aéroport où nous attendais un avion priver pour nous ramener a l'orphelinat . L nous laissa et reparti dans cette ville en ruine . Mello et near montèrent avant moi , matt m'appela avant que je monte les dernières marche qui menais a l'intérieur de l'avion , je me retourna et le regarda . Il me dit : « saki je suis désoler mais je ne retournerais pas a l'orphelinat , si ces robot me cherchent et veulent me tuer c'est qui doit avoir une raison et ces gênes m'intrigue . Je vais les traquer et essayer de récupérer des renseignement sur mes parents que je n'est pas connut . Je vais aussi les tuer une fois que j'aurai se qui m'intéresse car il on fait du mal a toi , a mello et a near . Dit seulement au autre que je vais vivre ma vie de mon coter , je te jure que je t'écrirais régulièrement pour te rassurer

Matt tu est sure de toi

oui ne t'inquiète pas

très bien je te fait confiance écrit moi toute les semaines , mais promet moi de faire attention a toi

je te le promet »

Matt se retourna et partit vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. Je rentra dans l'avion en fessant un signe au pilote et alla m'assoir , mello me demanda où étais matt , je lui répondit se que m'avais demander de leur dire matt . Il ne me posa pas plus de question . Arrivait a l'orphelinat j'allai vite fait expliquer la vérité a roget . Je passa encore une année entière avec mello et near a l'orphelinat . À 18 ans je décidait de quitter avec mello cette endroit , near demanda si il pouvait nous accompagner ,on accepta et on emménagea dans ce spacieux appartement . Le soleil se levais je n'avait donc pas dormit de la nuit , mello avait finalement fini par s'endormir et near lui dormait depuis le début de la nuit . Quelqu'un toqua a la porte d'entrer , je me leva et alla ouvrir . L se tenais devant moi , il me tendis une lettre en s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps , il m'expliqua aussi que matt lui avait envoyais une grande enveloppe avec a l'intérieur une autre enveloppe fermer et une lettre lui étant adresser . Celle ci lui ordonner de me remettre la lettre fermer aujourd'hui même . Il parti et je referma ma porte .j'allai m'assoir sur mon canapé et ouvrit l'enveloppe , j'en sortit les lunette de celui ci , une console , les bagues de celui ci , je me figea en les voyant dans ma mains d'habitude quand on envoie les affaires de quelqu'un à une personne proche c'est que celui ci est mort . Quand je déplia la lettre qui étais dans l' enveloppe mes mains trembloter . La lettre étais courte , il y étais marquer : « cher saki je t'écris de la cellule dans la quel je suis enfermer , les humanoïdes on fini par m'attraper et ils vont me tuer demain , ils mon autoriser a écrire une lettre a une personne , c'est donc a toi que j'écris , je t'envoie mes affaires personnels les plus cher , je t'en pris dit au autres que je suis mort dans un accident .je voulait te dire aussi que demain j'aurai le révolver que on avait acheter il y a deux ans et je tuerais les dernier humanoïdes de ma mains avec un peu de chance je ne mourrai pas , si c'est le cas je viendrait te voir. Bisse Matt ». des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues il ne pouvais pas mourir c'était pas possible . Quelqu'un sonna a la porte , je me précipita a aller ouvrir. Je poussa un petit cris avant de me jeter dans les bras de matt . Il me dit « tu vois que je ne suis pas mort et que j'ai fait attention a moi. J'ai eu les information que je chercher et je les est tous tuer ». Mello nous regarder , il dit doucement « il est vraiment incroyable » . désormais je vit avec trois garçon dans ce spacieux appartement ; je suis marries a mon grand amour et surtout je dort la nuit . Les français on laisser tomber leur idée de fabrication d'humanoïdes, pour mon plus grand bonheur .


End file.
